Just one look boy to melt me down, your candy kisses are sweet I know
by liliumweiss
Summary: Modern AU - When Killian comes home from a work trip, he brings his girlfriend a chocolatey gift. Smut ensues.


**Hello hello hello! This smutty OS is a gift for Abbie, but also for Abbie (again), Mandy and El. Thank you girls for bearing with me while writing this!**

 **I had to play with CS' furniture, since the house is the same as the show on the outside, while on the inside is a bit more modern, and I needed the kitchen island.**

 **I hope you enjoy it ;)**

Just one look boy to melt me down, your candy kisses are sweet I know

She hated maths. Well, it probably was because she didn't understand it, but it was required, something about budgets or whatever.

Emma sighed, defeated. «It would take a miracle.» Then she brutally closed the book and threw it on the coffee table, knocking the empty paper cup of coffee over.

«It would take a bit of delicacy, too, love. Books aren't meant to be treated like that.»

His voice startled her, then joy overflew her. With a joyful scream, Emma jumped on her feet, almost tripping over the table in the haste of running towards him. She jumped down the porch, throwing herself at him.

Killian hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent. Emma felt suddenly safe in his arms, as she always did. She pushed herself away slightly just to pepper his face with kisses, making him giggle. «I've missed you so much.»

«Aye, me too,» he laughed, gripping her waist and placing his forehead against hers. He hadn't actually been gone for _that_ long, just two weeks, but it was hard every time they separated. They tried to call each other every day, but sometimes it was difficult because of time zones. It didn't help the fact that he had to go to Europe because of a crisis only he as CEO could fix.

His trips weren't so frequent, and they usually went together, but since her exams were approaching, she just couldn't afford the luxury of going on a trip with her boyfriend.

Emma smiled at him, holding his face in her hands, then kissed him again. She felt him smile against her lips, nuzzling his nose against hers.

«Are you tired?» she couldn't help asking him, her lips still on his skin. «Do you need a bath? Hot cocoa and cinnamon? With rum?»

Killian laughed, silencing her with a kiss. She moaned into his mouth, feeling like she was about to melt right there. «Only you,» he replied against her lips. He gave her a last kiss – a _few_ last kisses – before stepping back all the way towards his car – the fact that he had a Maserati still make her knees tremble. With a wink and a smile, he turned and grabbed something from the passenger seat.

Emma wasn't curious per se, she was… cautious. Nah, scratch that, she _was_ curious. Before meeting Killian she'd never liked surprises, now she just wanted him to surprise her all the time.

«You know I went to Belgium, right?» he asked innocently, his blue eyes shining with mischief. As if she didn't know. She knew. Of course she knew. He looked at his wristwatch, a gift from her, definitely not what he would be used to being a CEO but he was used to have much more less than what he owned. «Would you look at that, it's almost lunchtime.»

She arched a brow. Yes, she knew that too. «I wasn't expecting you for another two days,» she said confused.

«I know, but Liam arrived and kicked my arse all the way to the airport,» Killian explained, his cheeks tinting red.

Emma was actually stunned. Liam wasn't a bad guy, he was just a bit – definitely a lot – overprotective, he'd raised Killian for most of his life, after all. She understood his wariness, though she would be lying if she said she wasn't hurt when Liam first told her he didn't trust her. He warmed up to her in almost no time, to be honest, but she still believed he didn't like her completely. Still, she liked the surprise, she'd need to thank him. Or tell Elsa she'd been successful and be nice with him. _That_ was an imagine she didn't need.

When she remembered it was lunchtime, she blushed. «Granny's?» she asked weakly, almost ashamed she didn't have nothing to cook with. Emma wasn't that bad, but she also thought Killian wouldn't return until the day after tomorrow so she hadn't exactly planned a welcome home meal for today.

He grinned, pecking her lips. «I think we can stop at Granny's, but first, I brought you something.» Killian pulled his hand from behind his back.

When she saw what he was holding, Emma's eyes went wide. Her mouth watered instantly. She curled a finger around his belt loop and drew him nearer, kissing him deeply. Emma had to stand on the tips of her toes since she was wearing flip flops and she was way shorter than Killian.

She nibbled his lower lip and he coaxed her to open her mouth with his tongue, deepening the kiss. As she clutched his hair with one hand, with the other she ran her fingers down the arm that was circling her waist and tearing the box from his grasp, stepping away from him with a playful smirk.

«Let's see if you deserve the dessert.»

The chocolate box was enormous, and that already confirmed her suspicions: that was the one-hundred-forty pieces box.

Almonds, coconut, caramel, walnuts chocolates… «Diabetes, you're going to make me get diabetes!» Emma said as she admired the various chocolate she'd only seen on the site – because yes, she had a sweet tooth.

Closing the box, she lifted her gaze on Killian. He seemed unsure, yet he knew chocolate was the perfect way to her heart. Not that he needed it, of course. Emma smiled, circling his neck with one arm. «Hey,» she whispered, nuzzling his cheek with her nose, «it's a beautiful gift, thank you. I love it. I love _you_.»

He held her close. «Good,» he replied brushing a strand of hair away from her face. «I love you too. And I wonder if you want to share them with me.»

Emma arched an eyebrow. «You still haven't understood that I don't like to share? Especially not desserts?» she replied, narrowing her eyes. «Although, _maybe_ , I could make an exception for you.» Wriggling her way out of his arms, she clutched the box to her chest and ran inside.

She glanced at him from over her shoulder, noticing he was still standing there. «So?» she asked raising her eyebrows, her eyes full of malice as she put a sway in her hips.

His laugh reached her and she couldn't help but smile. A moment later, she couldn't feel the floor under her feet anymore. She squealed, amused, clutching the box tighter as he threw her over his shoulder. Killian playfully swatted her ass, making her giggle.

With a grin, she swatted him back on one of his solid cheeks, gaining another swat on her own ass «You are impossible.»

Killian put her down on the kitchen's island, moving to stand between her legs. He traced his fingers on her knees, making her shudder. «And you love me for it.»

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes. Emma saw his eyes darken and the sea in his eyes starting to storm. A shiver ran down her spine and she tried not to squirm, trying to demonstrate him how she was _not_ reacting to his presence.

Blindly, she searched for the box she'd placed next to her, opening the lid and grabbing the first chocolate her fingers found. She brought it to her lips without moving her eyes away from Killian's, digging her teeth into the praline. The intense flavour of mint invaded her mouth. It wasn't one of her favourites, but she wouldn't concede defeat.

«Mhm,» she moaned, biting back a smirk, «you should try one.» Emma swallowed the chocolate, leaving a few traces of it on her fingers.

Killian grabbed her wrist, bringing it to his lips to suck greedily on her fingers. «I thought you didn't like to share,» he commented, nibbling her fingertips. She did her best not to squirm because of the shivers his gesture was causing her.

Being higher than her, Killian's hips reached the lowest part of the island, his jeans-cladded erection brushed against her center so lightly she was about to let out a complaining groan. Emma panted as, moving closer, his belt brushed her clit through the thin layers of her underwear and sweat shorts.

Killian arched an eyebrow, evidently amused by her expression. _Bastard_. «Do you want something?» he asked innocently, fishing another chocolate and bringing it to her lips, caressing them with the praline, the chocolate melting against her skin. _Almonds_.

After he'd coated her mouth with chocolate as if he was putting on lipstick, he bent down to kiss her, skimming her lips with his tongue to clean them up. Closing her eyes to enjoy that – pretty literal – hungry kiss, she pushed her hips forward, pressing herself against his hard cock. Emma felt him growl against her lips. _Two can play this game_.

He moved to suck a mark on her neck, just over her pulse. «Oh god,» she moaned as his hands moved under her – _his_ – t-shirt, playing with the waistband of her panties before moving upwards towards her breasts.

«I love how sensitive you are, and I've barely touched you.» Since the beginning, Killian had been able of making her knees go weak with just one glance. He grabbed another chocolate, putting it in his mouth and pressing it with his tongue against the tender skin of her neck. With the tip of his tongue Killian cleaned her skin, nibbling it.

«A-are you always this cocky?» she asked gulping loudly. She slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt, despite the want of actually ripping it from his body.

«Are we really talking about my _cock_ iness?» Killian asked, letting her pull his shirt out of his pants before pushing against her aching center. Hearing her whimper, he bit her lobe, whispering: «I bet you're wet, aching to be filled.»

In response, Emma circled his waist with her legs, pressing him even more against her. His thumbs played with her nipples, brushing them from over the bra. «Then do something about it, mister Cockiness,» she commented grabbing another praline and rubbing it between her fingers until she felt the chocolate melt, then smeared it over his neck.

She latched with her mouth on her neck, lapping his skin to remove every trace of chocolate. Killian moaned under her ministrations as she nibbled and sucked his skin, marking him as hers. She'd never been one for hickeys before, but with Killian she _loved_ it – and he loved it, too.

Killian undid the clasp of her bra, removing it along with her t-shirt and then throwing the items somewhere in the kitchen. «Your skin is so soft,» he reverently murmured, ducking his head to take a hard nipple in his mouth, sucking it greedily.

«God,» she moaned, throwing her head back, her fingers finding their way into his hair. Killian switched to the other nipple, his fingers coming up to toy with the one he'd just left.

Emma squirmed against him, brushing his cock again and he gently bit down on her nipple. After a last, hard suck, Killian left her breast and gently pushed her down to lie on the cold marble.

«Killian will do,» he smirked and she felt something between her breasts. Another chocolate. He made it roll around every breast, tracing an eight, and then he used another two cover each one of her nipples. «We don't have strawberries and whipped cream, do we?»

«Mhm?» was all she could mutter, struggling to make her brain work. Emma felt him laugh moments before she felt his warm tongue trace the chocolate path he'd drawn earlier. «Delicious,» he said, licking his lips, «vanilla suits you.»

«Your flavour is mint,» she sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his lips and tongue on her skin, a feeling she'd missed. She knew she was _dripping_ , she could _feel_ it. Well, days without Killian would do that to her. Why did she refuse to go with him, again?

Killian used another chocolate to trace a path from her cleavage to her navel. «Milk chocolate, as sweet as you are,» he stated digging his tongue into her belly button. Emma arched her back, her fingers tightening their grip on his hair, her nails digging into his scalp.

«You're such a sap,» she breathed, her breasts heaving, breathing in sharply as he sucked a mark into her hip.

«It's not being a sap if it's true.»

«It is, it is,» Emma giggled. She was about to add something else when he divested her of both shorts and panties in a swift move. Those probably flew towards the hallway.

She saw him kneel between her legs and suck a mark into her inner thigh, leaving three hickeys on each leg. _Bastard_ , she thought again as he touched her everywhere but where she wanted him the most.

Emma felt him roll another praline on her lower abdomen, making it go from one hip to another, his chin on one of her thighs as he admired both her body and his own silly game.

«Caramel,» he announced as the chocolate's content coated her skin. «Sticky and very, very sweet.»

She arched a brow, her eyes closed. «Are you trying to tell me _I_ am sticky and cavities-causing sweet?» she tried to joke, her voice breaking into a gasp as his mouth descended on her trembling stomach.

«You're always so cheeky,» Killian laughed against her skin, grabbing another chocolate and rolling it over her clit, catching her by surprise. He breathed in her scent, making her blush as if he wasn't a god when it came to oral sex and she hadn't experienced it many, many times.

Killian's lips closed around her clit, sucking it greedily. Emma moaned, bringing one hand to her breast, tugging the turgid nipple, fuelling even more the fire she felt between her legs.

«Aye, touch yourself, love,» he murmured against her cunt, sending vibrations all through her. «Good girl.»

«Oh god,» she whimpered, bucking her hips against his mouth. Emma _loved_ when Killian talked dirty to her, for her it was just a huge turn on, especially with that accent of his. _Damn_ , she loved him. «Please.»

«Patience.»

She opened her eyes and searched his, trembling in excitement when she saw his pupils blown wide. «Cocky bastard,» she hissed slipping her legs under his armpits and forcing him to move closer to her center. «At least finish what you've started,» Emma growled, wriggling her hips. Changing her tactic, she brought the other hand to her breast, tugging the hard points that were now her nipples, smirking smugly when she saw his eyes follow her movements, his swollen hips wet of her juices.

«Minx,» Killian groaned before taking another chocolate and popping it into his mouth, smirking as he descended once again towards her cunt.

Emma gasped at the sensation of him pushing the praline inside her, letting her own warm depths melt it. Soon his tongue delved into her pussy, cleaning her from the chocolate, Killian going as deep as he could, his slurping sounds making her wetter. «Fuck yes,» she breathed as her climax washed over her. He laughed against her sex, the vibrations prolonging her orgasm.

«And I've barely touched you,» Killian commented, sounding proud of himself. He loved how responsive she always was to him – and him to her. Without waiting her to come down from her high, he grabbed another chocolate, smearing it all over her clit.

«Fuck,» Emma moaned as he closed his lips over her clit and his fingers found their way into her sex, massaging her walls and searching that spot that made her see stars. She felt another wave of pleasure building up; after weeks with only her fingers and toys at her disposal, having him there in the flesh ready to satisfy her needs was something else entirely.

«Come on, Swan, come for me,» Killian ordered, nibbling her clit, his two fingers pressed _right there_.

Stars popped beyond her eyelids, her fingers tightening their grip on Killian's silky hair as another blissful wave swept over her, drowning her in a sea of ecstasy.

Killian helped her come down from her high, cleaning her up with his tongue. «You're so beautiful when you come,» he said, standing up. Once he'd locked her eyes with his, Killian brought his finger, coated with her juices and chocolate, to his mouth, sucking them greedily. «You taste so good.»

As impossible as it seemed, she felt more heat pooling in her belly. «Mhm,» was all she could say, still dazed.

«What, no snarky comeback?» he joked, caressing her knees, enjoying the sight of her spread out in front of him, ready to be taken. He knew she wasn't ready yet, but two orgasms weren't her limit at all.

«Mhm,» she repeated, smiling smugly at him. «Is this all you've got?»

Killian raised his eyebrows, tilting his head on the side. «Are you sure you can handle it?» he asked, popping the _t_.

Emma smiled widely, remembering their exchange before their first kiss. «Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it,» she retorted, caressing his still clothed legs with her feet.

He surged forward, bending to capture her lips with his own. Emma pressed herself against him, his open shirt revealing the chest that covered his hard planes. Killian wasn't a gym addicted, but he did work out, and Emma loved it, as much as he loved her doing yoga at home. Possibly naked.

She pressed her breasts against his gest, moaning as the hard nipples brushed against his chest hair. Damn, she loved that feeling.

Killian kicked away shoes and socks as Emma helped him remove his shirt, which fell in a heap somewhere on the floor. He then removed his jeans and boxers, letting his cock spring free, bobbing against his belly.

Emma looked down, licking her lips. _That's definitely something more delicious than chocolate_ , she thought, feeling the want to taste him. She also knew he was as sexually frustrated as her, and she didn't want the fun to come to an end so quickly. There would've been time for _that_ later. She smirked, reaching out her hand to circle it with her fingers, pumping it, feeling how hard and warm it was, and _just for her_.

«Swan,» he groaned warningly, enjoying her hand working him up as much as she was. Killian knew he wouldn't last long if she kept that up, so he gently grabbed her ankles and pulled her flush to him.

Emma's yelp melted into a giggle as he dragged her down the island and made her turn around. He pressed himself against her, his cock nestled in the crease of her ass. «God, I've missed you,» he murmured caressing her hip with one hand as the other moved her hair away from her neck.

She nodded, her eyes closed. «I've missed you, too.»

His mouth found its way to her neck, smearing another praline on her flushed skin. «We're really bad at this.»

«Well, I'd like to think we're pretty _good_ at _this_ ,» she replied wiggling her ass against him, moaning when he slapped it just as he teased her entrance with the tip of his cock. She wiggled again against him, and he spanked her once more. «We're definitely good a this.»

With a fluid movement, he pushed into her, his chest flush against her back. Emma gasped as she felt him bottom out, her walls stretching around him in the most delicious way. His hands reached up to her breasts, tugging her pert nipples. Killian knew all too well how sensitive her breasts were and how much she loved him playing with them.

«I think I need a reminder of how _good_ we are at this,» he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

«God,» Emma screamed as he pulled out and thrust back into her, hitting that sweet spot he could easily find. One of his hands left her body just to bring another praline to her clit, rubbing it and spreading the chocolate all over the spot where they were joined. «Fuck.»

Killian smiled, biting lightly onto her shoulder. She one of her hands in his hair – something that made him go crazy – and the other on his neck, scratching it as if to try and find something to hold on to. The marks left by Emma were something he adored, too.

She pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts, his cock twitching inside her as she clenched her inner muscles around him. Killian growled low in his throat, sucking hard on her pulse, the fingers on her clit moving faster.

«Fuck,» Killian moaned, his pace faltering as she clenched again her walls. «You beautiful vixen, so tight,» he murmured, intending of making her come hard and fast around him. He knew he couldn't last long, he hadn't had her for too long and having his only hand as companion wasn't the same as Emma's warm depths.

«Fuck, Killian.» Emma's nails dug into Killian's skin, causing him to thrust hard into her. «God, yes,» she moaned, thrusting her hips back, meeting his thrusts as she spiralled out of control, her boyfriend's sticky fingers sending shocks through her.

«Swan,» was all he could mutter as he picked up his pace, his balls slapping against her soaking wet entrance, almost there himself but wanting her to come first. He was a gentleman, after all.

Another thrust, another movement of his fingers on her bundle of nerves and she was there, tightening like a vice around him. A scream of pure bliss tore through her as she pressed herself against Killian, her back arched like a bow.

He came almost in the same moment in hot, thick spurts of his seed, panting against her ear. Feeling as if his knees weren't about to support him anymore, Killian braced himself on the island, his heart thundering in his chest.

«If this is the way you welcome be back after two weeks, maybe I should go on these trips more often,» he commented, caressing her hip with one hand.

She turned her head to glare at him. «Don't you dare.» She was dead serious even if she knew he was just joking.

Killian pressed a kiss on her shoulder. «Don't worry, Swan, I'll never leave you,» he promised, still struggling to catch his breath.

«Good,» Emma murmured, stifling a moan when she felt her seed overflowing and dripping down her thighs. She eyed the open box of chocolates, instantly wiggling her hips against him. «So, how many rounds do you think they'll last?»


End file.
